


A Reality Different From Real

by bluemisfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mostly Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Dennis only ever had three jobs; find, protect and sacrifice.He'd followed these orders for as long as he can remember. Entertainment never entered into it before. A need to entertain can drive one to despair, after all.





	1. Culture Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off pre-canon, tiny Dennis dumped in Heartland to find Ruri. Gonna be a Dennis-centric fic, looking at him and his entertainment stuff and his relationships with the Yuus and so on. Because I obviously don't have enough stuff I should be working on.

 “Will you be ok on your own, Macfield?” Barrett says, giving Dennis a final look over. 

 Dennis nods once, standing straight and proud as he salutes. “I’m confident. I’m fully prepared for every eventuality and am fully equipped for operations behind enemy lines.”

 “Alright.” Barrett sighs and Dennis lowers his hand to his side. “Dennis. Be careful.”

 “I’m the best of the best,” Dennis replies with a small smile. “Sir.” 

 Barrett nods and a large hand rests on his head for a moment. Dennis tilts his head a little, gazing up at his commanding officer and teacher for a moment. He’s looking at him with a look Dennis can’t place. No one has ever looked at him like that before. Or put his hand on his head like this before. He’s not entirely sure what it’s supposed to mean. Or how he’s supposed to react.

 “Sir?”

 “Stay in contact,” Barrett says firmly, removing his hand and that look vanishing. “Stay safe. Don’t put yourself at unnecessary risk.”

 “Yes, sir,” Dennis chirps with another salute. 

 “I’ll be in touch with further orders when necessary,” he says. Dennis nods. “You’re on your own from now on, Macfield. Good luck.”

 “Yes, sir.”

 “All glory on the Academia,” he says, and Dennis echoes.

 Barrett nods and activates his dimension warp, vanishing and leaving Dennis alone. His hands go slack at his side, watching the spot where Barrett had been. He frowns. Suddenly the world around him is very cold and quiet. 

 

 Dennis’ fingers brush his duel disk. Shield like and bulky. To protect him during his life as a soldier. To cast it aside now, for his life in a far away place. Normality. How did he do that? What’s normal outside Academia’s walls? What’s normal in this world? How’s he supposed to fit in? 

 What if he can’t just hide behind his duel disk like he does back home? What if he can’t he weird his duelling as his sword and shield? 

 Dennis presses the release, removing his duel disk slowly and gazing down at it. Blue and white. He’s as highly ranked as he can be. He’s captain of the Obelisk Force - and leaving them is as hard as anything, because who knows what they, and his snake of a second, will get up to without him - and no one is more qualified to do this job. But it doesn’t stop him being terrified to put down his sword and become  _ normal. _

 “Don’t panic,” he whispers to himself, drawing a deep breath in. “Don’t panic.”

 Tenjouin had smiled when talking Dennis through the mission. He’d needed someone to help him make sense of how to handle this missions and Tenjouin had been there to help. Giving him advice and helping him build his deck. 

_  “Don’t panic,” _ whispers the spirit of his partner.

 He can do this. He can definitely do this. Everyone is relying on. His most precious person is relying on him.

 But the whole is so silent and empty. Dennis turns slowly to his new apartment. Resting on the desk is a new duel disk. The new deck Tenjouin had helped him build. An envelope with everything he’ll need to start his new life in this strange new world. His wardrobe is open and full of new clothes. There are new shoes by the door. An entirely new life. An entirely new him.

 “Don’t panic.” 

 Dennis repeats his mantra over and over as his trembling fingers set down his duel disk and pick up this new foreign one. Purple and plain. Flimsy and weak. A kid rather than a soldier. How’s he’s going to do this?

 Dennis has never wished more for there to be someone to tell him what to do than now. If only to fill the silence of the world around him.

 

 The world outside is busy and bright. Dennis gazes out the window in silence. It’s a city. Everyone is running. Cars and trains whizz passed in every direction. What little greenery he can see are trees lining the streets, caged up and ringed off. People ignore each other, bumping into each other and hurrying on. For a bright city, it’s terribly depressing. Dennis had never missed the ocean spray and constant rush of waves until now. The gardens and corridors full of smiling student, chatting and laughing. Duelling and bickering, training and studying. Friendly and warm. 

 All of a sudden, Dennis is acutely aware just how alone he is. 

 A message comes through on his duel disk and Dennis smiles. A picture from Academia. All his friends smiling. A note wishing him good luck. Dennis sends a quick message back thanking them and letting them know he’d be going silent. If he going to make a success of this, he has to throw himself into this as much as he can. 

 So Dennis tucks away his Academia duel disk and deck. No more Ancient Gears. No more Fusion. He peels off his uniform, folding it up as neatly as he can and tucking it away in the top of his wardrobe with his duel disk. All of the old him. He’s got to put all that aside and become completely immersed in this world.

 It’s so weird. The reflection gazing back at him can’t be him. It’s been so long since he’s worn his own clothes. Since he’s had to think about what he likes to wear. Just dark jeans and a t-shirt and warm jacket. It really doesn’t feel like him. 

 Even so, this has to be Dennis Macfield now. So, it’s time to figure out what the hell he’s doing. He picks up his new deck and duel disk and some cash and heads out. Off to figure out what this new Dennis Macfield, and the city around him, is like. 

 

 Outside the apartment walls, the city is noises and cold. Dennis pulls his jacket tighter around him, eyeing the world around him, struggling to make sense of such a busy place. It’s nothing like Academia. It’s nothing like home. Dennis isn’t sure he likes it. 

 Someone bumps into him and Dennis staggers slightly, reaching for his deck. “Sorry.”

 “Whatever.” The guy barely glances at him and hurries on. “Haruto, don’t run off.” 

 Dennis stares back after him silently. That doesn’t make sense. Dennis definitely doesn’t get this place. No one pays any attention to anyone. Back home, that would result in one of them respectfully deferring to the other, or with a duel. But this guy just walked off like it was no big deal. Without so much as an introduction to a stranger. 

 “Hey, watch it.”

 Dennis moves aside, pulling into the side of the building, gazing at the crowds. Even with the sun beating down on them, this place is so cold. After a moment, Dennis hurries on through the crowd. He doesn’t know where he going but he needs to find something good about this city. 

 He finally spots greenery across the intersection. And the sparkle of water. 

 This place really is nothing like Academia. Dennis is almost afraid as he crosses the road. Everything is so busy. It’s almost hard to trust the traffic will actually wait as they hurry across the road. But it’s all worth it when he gazes down the steps at the park, with a river running through. He smiles slightly. Finally. Something familiar. A break from the towers and rush and noise. There are kids in the park. Duellists. Children. 

 

 Finally.

 

 “Out the way.” Dennis stumbles slightly, falling back against the central railings as a pair of boys run passed down the stairs. “Move it.”

 Dennis stares after them as they run off to join their friends. Friends. Dennis needs to make those. Allies. He needs to find people to help him get on with life. He needs to find people to help him settle, right? Someone to explain how this city works. 

 So Dennis steps down the park, looking over the kids duelling. He doesn’t really know how to approach. He joins the crowds watching a duel, just like back home. They’re cheering and yelling over one another. 

 “Fairy Cheer Girl, direct attack!”

 The children cheer and Dennis stares. They’re all smiling. Even the kid who lost. Dennis doesn’t understand at all. She lost, why’s she laughing and smiling? It doesn’t make sense! 

 “Way to go, Sayaka!” a boy cheers, wrapping his arm around the winner’s shoulders. “You’re getting really strong!”

 “It’s gotten a lot easier since we got our new teacher,” Sayaka replies. “He just makes so much sense of it all, the way he explains it.”

 Dennis tilts his head. They all seem so happy. Even though they lost. After a moment of confused staring, Dennis turns away and goes to sit on a bench. He’s really not sure what to make of this world. Not even duelling makes sense. 

 The water is nice though. Dennis folds his legs, watching the glittering river as if it holds all the answers. He misses the ocean. He misses the water. He misses the ocean and the storms. Somehow this busy, bright city, with kids smiling and laughing and running around, feels so cold and isolated and lonely. Maybe he should have declined this mission. Is it too late to go back and ask to be let off this one? No matter how qualified he is and how much he wants to progress, maybe he should go home with his tail between his legs and beg for forgiveness.

 

 Hours later, Dennis is still watching the water, even as the sunsets. Despite this place seeming so positive and friendly, no one’s noticed Dennis at all. He’s seen a few bracelets but none match the pictures he’s been given. He can’t find his target anywhere. How’s he supposed to find one girl in this entire city? Who says she’s even in this city? 

 “Are you alright?” Dennis head jerks up, realising the voice is talking to him. There’s an adult frowning down at him. In a top hat? “You look like something’s on your mind. Need to talk?” Dennis frowns a little and the man laughs, waving his hands. “Ah, don’t worry, I’m not anyone suspicious. I’m sure your parents told you not to talk to stranger adults. Don’t worry, I’m a teacher.”

 Dennis’ frown deepens. No one had ever told him that. Was that a thing? Were you not supposed to trust adults? All the adults at Academia were teachers or seniors. Everyone there could be trusted. No one had ever told him that. He can’t trust this man because he’s the enemy. But not trusting adults? That sounds strange. Adults are supposed to be trusted. Especially teachers.

 “Not duelling with your friends?” the man says. He sits next to Dennis and smiles.  _ He smiles too much, _ Dennis thinks but says nothing. “Ah, names help, don’t they? Sakaki Yuushou.”

 Dennis blinks. Names? Introductions. “Macfield.”

 “Macfield?” Dennis glances up at him and Sakaki laughs. “No wonder you’re sitting here alone. Introduce yourself properly, son.”

 “Son?” He’s prefer just Macfield. But the guy laughs and nudges his arm. “Dennis.”

 “Dennis,” Sakaki laughs. “That’s better.”

 “Just Macfield is fine.”

 Sakaki laughs and claps his shoulder. “So, Dennis, not duelling? I’m sure you’ve got friends.”

 “I’ve just moved here,” Dennis says, eyes narrowed. Sakaki is too friendly. “I don’t have any friends. This place is way too big and scary and loud.”

 “Not used to the city?” Dennis shakes his head. “Don’t worry, you’ll get there. You’ll make friends at school and you’ll work things out. You duel right?”

 Dennis nods. Although, he’s not so sure if he’s expected to go to school. He might have to read through his instructions a little more clearly. 

 “Join a duel school,” Sakaki says.

 “Duel school?” Dennis repeats. 

 Like Academia? Somewhere he can actually focus and work and understand what’s happening rather than this messed up complicated world where they laugh about losing and smile when they win rather than pointing out the flaws and demanding better. Maybe that’s where he can figure out what to do with himself and find his feet.

 “After school and weekend training,” he explains. “For duellists to meet and learn and practice.” Sounds wonderful. Perfect. Just like home but not mandatory. “A lot of the students want to become pros.”

 “Pros…?” Dennis mulls it over for a moment before his eyes widen. “Professional duellists?”

 “You really aren’t used to the city, are you?” Sakaki laughs. Dennis suddenly feels like he’s being made fun of. “Professional duellists who put on shows for the entertainment for their fans.” 

 “Duelling for entertainment? Duelling isn’t for fun.”

 

 Sakaki looks entirely scandalised by the idea. Dennis wonders if he’s offended him. Maybe he’ll leave him alone. He crinkles his nose and turns away. Duelling isn’t for fun. It’s for respect. For proving rank. For  _ war. _

 Dennis almost shivers at the thought. That was everything he knew. What did they know about duelling for fun? What did they know about fun? They’ve never felt the pain of battle. They’ve never had to fight to survive. They think they have the right to have fun with duelling? They think it’s entertainment?!

 Duelling is suffering! They’ll all understand that soon enough!

 

 Sakaki sighs. “I see I have my work cut out with you, Dennis.”

 “Macfield is fine,” he grumbles. 

 “Ok, here’s what we’ll do,” Sakaki says. Dennis glances over and Sakaki is holding out a card. “Tomorrow, nine sharp, come to the Clover Duel School. I’ll show you a show you won’t forget.”

 He gets up and turns away, heading down the path with a wave. Dennis is completely lost. 

 “Don’t forget, Dennis. Nine o’clock.”

 “ _Macfield_ ,” he says under his breath.

 Sakaki just waves and Dennis scowls after him. Heartland doesn’t make any sense at all!

 

 Dennis glares after Sakaki for a moment before getting up. He turns away, heading back towards his apartment as best he can. Heartland City is way too big. It’s even worse at night. There are bright lights and colours. People hurrying to get home. It harder to weave through the crowds than ever. 

 But Dennis stops suddenly. Someone walks into his and Dennis brushes them off, even waving through traffic to get across the road. He stares down at the group passing. His eyes light up, glowing the dim light as a grin spreads across his lips.

 “Found you.”

 What luck. Only his first day here and he finds a precious gem in the trash heap that is the Xyz dimension. He pulls a dark card from his pocket, gazing down at the Xyz card. His stomach churns. Everything tells him it’s disgusting to be handling it. Everything Academia has taught him. But this is his job. And his friend. 

 Dennis presses a kiss to the card.

 “Time to get to work. Good luck, dear friend.”

 He releases the card, watching it flutter off on the breeze. He smiles, watching it go silently. Off to make sure they complete their mission. Off to reunite the world. To bring back something precious. 

 Dark hair ruffles in the breeze. Fingers snag the card from the breeze. Dennis’ breath catches as a familiar frown tugs at a familiar face. 

 “A card?” The others gather around, looking over the card. “Wonder where it came from.”

 

 Dennis turns away once more, heading down the street to the crossing and heading home. Well. It’s not been an entirely unproductive first day. Lonely and cold and confusing. But not unproductive. He’s found a piece of the puzzle and started laying foundations for his glorious victory. For the worlds being reunited into a utopia beyond imagination. 

 He turns from the window, tearing his gaze from the bright lights of Heartland City to the pair of dragons on the desk.

 “All glory on the Academia." 

 He grins and tilts his head, watching the night sky, the lights of the city blotting out the stars. How disappointing. He can't read them at all. 

 "Right, Zarc?”


	2. Silver And Gold

 There’s devastation and chaos. Screams and pain. Running. Crying. Destruction. War.

 Death.

 He reaches up for the stars. Burning stars. His fingers stretch. Reaching for them desperately. As if he can reach them. As if they’ll guide him again. Like they always did. He needs them to help him again.

 His companions tear past him into the world. He narrows his eyes, watching the destruction. Smiles and laughter now nothing more than screams and tears. It’s not right. Their pain doesn’t make him happy. War doesn’t make him happy.

 Why did pain make people happy?

 There’s a screech and he turns. Cards. Cards are tumbling from the sky. Trapped souls screaming from within them as the sky tears. Why is this happened? Why are they ruining this world? This isn’t how it’s supposed to go!

 A hand catches his and he turns. He’s met by a stern glare before before he’s shoved aside, watching helplessly as the warm hand around his becomes nothing more a card.

 

 Dennis jerks up, unable to catch his breath in the darkness. Why can’t he stop it? Why can’t he stop these dreams? Why does this keep happening?!

 

 Finally, his breath slows and Denis closes his eyes. He’s more alone than ever. There’s no one to hold his hand. No one to sit next to him and smile and tell him it was just a dream. It doesn’t feel like just a dream. It feel like a premonition and a memory all at once. It’s getting worse. Closer. More vivid. Like a terrible vision of the future looming on the horizon.

 Isn’t that what war is like though? Isn’t Dennis trained for war? Why does the entire idea fill him with more dread than Dennis could ever have imagined?

 Why does he feel more alone than ever before?

 Dennis gets up slowly from his bed. The sun is just starting to rise. Dennis gazes out the window silently, watching Heartland once more. He’s going to tear this city apart one day. When he finds the bracelet, his job is to green light the invasion.

 Why do visions of war and laughing faces haunt his dreams?

 

 Dennis gets himself together, pulling on his running clothes and heading out into the morning light. He may as well get on while no one’s around. Apparently he’s going to be going to this duel school to see Sakaki, after all.

 Heartland City is a lot more peaceful this early in the morning. Dennis is content run along the canal peacefully. Much better than the noisy, busy city he’d seen yesterday. It’s a good way to shake off the hideous nightmares haunting him. He pauses at one of the benches, running a hand through his hair and taking a moment to stretch. As he’s got his leg up on the back of the bench, doubled over to stretch, he’s knocked into from behind, his bottle falling to the floor.

 “Sorry.” Dennis stares down at the young man as he picks up his bottle and holds it out to Dennis. “There’s not usually anyone else out here this early. I’ve… not see you before.”

 Dennis nods slightly, slowly reaching out and taking the bottle. Their fingers brush slightly and Dennis is sure there’s a bolt of static runs through him.

 “N-no,” he says softly. “No, no I just moved here. Yesterday.”

 The other boy stares back at him impassively for a moment before nodding. “Kurosaki.”

 “Macfield,” Dennis says, relieved not to have someone demanding more from him.

 “Do you want to run with me?” Kurosaki says. Dennis frowns. “You’re new. It’s only reasonable I should at least show you the best places to run. Just this once. I did bump into you, after all.”

 Dennis glances him over for a moment before nodding. He did need someone to show him around a bit. And Kurosaki did feel oddly familiar. Something about his sternness and sharp eyes reminds Dennis of home somehow. He thinks, Kurosaki would probably make a good soldier. Maybe he would be interesting to duel.

 

 “How are you finding the city?” Kurosaki asks.

 It’s stiff and awkward and Dennis gets the feeling he’s been taught to make this small talk rather than wants to. Obligation rather than desire. Dennis understands. So he smiles and indulges Kurosaki and his own upbringing. It’s best to be friendly until it’s too late for them to realise you’re not.

 “It’s very different,” Dennis says. “Even duelling here is different.”

 “You duel?” Dennis nods. “Are you any good?”

 “I’d like to think so.”

 Kurosaki tilts his head and considers Dennis for a moment. Dennis can tell. The way he looks at Dennis is the same way his teachers look at him before assigning him. Like Dennis cares what some Heartland idiot thinks.

 “There are some decent duel schools in Heartland,” Kurosaki says after a moment. “You should consider it. If you’re new it’s a good way to make friends.”

 “So I’ve been told,” Dennis says, nodding slightly. “Some guy who’s supposed to be a teacher invited me to have a look this morning.”

 Kurosaki frowns a little. “Which school?”

 “Clover?”

 “Them?” Kurosaki hisses, eyes slightly narrowed. Dennis tilts his head a little. “Clover are a bunch of soft, second rate duellist with no drive or desire to win.” Dennis frowns and Kurosaki flashes a smirk. “When you’re done with those clowns, you should drop by the Spade branch. We’ll show you proper duellists.”

 “I’ll consider your advice.”

 They carry on in comfortable silence, with small talk thrown between them every now and again. Dennis has been taught how to make small talk with his cover. Typical things; where he’s from, why he’s come to Heartland, what life was like before. All typical things Dennis can twist the truth to answer. Kurosaki seems to buy it all.

 They part ways with a quiet goodbye and Dennis promising to check out Spade Branch sometime before he makes a decisions. Choosing your place to study? What a novel concept.

 

 Dennis’ apartment is too quiet. He can only keep himself together in the quiet for so long. He goes through his deck over and over, having to relearn basic strategies without fusion. He’s barely played with this deck beyond a few practice duels with some newbie reds.

 How is he going to manage this?

 “Ah, there you are, Dennis,” Sakaki laughs, clapping Dennis’ back the moment he spots him. “Bang on time.”

 “It’s rude to be late,” Dennis mutters.

 “You’ve got to wait for the right moment to make your entrance,” he says, guiding Dennis away before he gets a moment to get his barrings. “We’re going to have a lots of fun.”

 “I met someone from the Spade branch who says I should consider going there,” he says.

 “Perhaps.”

 He pulls him away, ignoring Dennis glaring, through the school. He waves his hands at the pupils as he explains. It seems odd. Kids training and laughing. Like it really is a game. Duelling isn’t for fun. It’s for war. The pain and suffering that came with it can never be outdone by those childish smiles. They all turn into screams sooner or later.

 “He said duellists here at Clover didn’t have drive,” Dennis mutters. Sakaki glances down at him. “He said you treat it all like a game. I’m starting to get that feeling too.”

 “Who told you that?” They turn and Sakaki grins. There’s a blond glaring back at them. “No, let me guess. Kurosaki Shun.”

 Sakaki laughs and claps the blond’s back. “Dennis. Meet our little branch’s champion duellist. Kaito.”

 “Tenjou Kaito,” the blond says.

 “Dennis Macfield,” Dennis replies.

 

 “Dennis is a prospective student,” Sakaki says. Tenjou frowns. “But it seems Spade is already trying a poach him from right under our noses. Kaito here is not only our champion duellist but that of the entire city under eighteen.”

 “Have you seen him duel?” Tenjou says. Sakaki frowns. “You shouldn’t behave like this entire thing is a game. You need to see people duel before you go dragging them in like they’re the next big thing.”

 “My doors are open to everyone, Kaito,” he scolds lightly. “A love of duelling is a love of duelling, no matter what your skill level. And this is a school. We’re here to help people improve.” He laughs and pats Kaito’s shoulder. “Kaito’s got a lot of drive, don’t let what Shun says distract you.”

 “Kurosaki seems to consider himself my rival,” he mutters.

 “You don’t?” Dennis says quietly.

 “Not especially, no.” Dennis frowns and tilts his head, considering Tenjou for a moment longer than he should. There’s something very familiar in his eyes. Determination and drive mixed with something soft a warm. “But then, I don’t duel for the need to find some kind of rival.”

 “Then why do you duel?” he asks before he even realises.

 Tenjou glares at him for a moment, gazes locked. Dennis doesn’t back down and Tenjou doesn’t seem used to that. There’s a heavy silence, the pair glaring silently before Sakaki laughs and they both jolt as he claps their shoulders. They both turn to glare at him.

 “I can already see you two are going to get get along like a house of fire.” _More like a city on fire,_ Dennis thinks uncharitably. “Kaito, why don’t you show Dennis around while I get to teaching.”

 “I have other things I need to be doing too, you know,” Tenjou says. “I do attend this school as a student not just for you to roll out for tournaments.”

 “And as a teacher, I’m asking you to look after Dennis.” Tenjou presses his lips together - a look Dennis recognises and has probably pulled himself a few times trying not to talk back to a commanding officer - but nods and turns away, motioning for Dennis to follow. “I’m glad you volunteered.”

 Sakaki disappears into the classroom and Tenjou glances at Dennis as they walk down the hall. There’s a silence between them and Dennis is kind of glad he’s not like Sakaki and wants to babble on about everything and anything as they walk. More like with Kurosaki.

 

 “Macfield’s fine, right?” Tenjou says. Dennis opens his mouth but doesn’t get to answer. “Good.”

 He scrawls on a dry wipe board and puts it into a locker name plate. Dennis scowls and grabs the marker off him, correcting the spelling with a pointed glare. Tenjou glares right back at Dennis feels an odd thrill at that. How strange.

 “Remember it,” Dennis mutters, folding his arms. “Since apparently it’s already decided where I’m going.”

 “Sakaki’s like that,” Tenjou says. “Once he decides to take an interest in you, you can’t really escape him. You’ll get used to it.”

 “I’m not sure I want to.”

 “Let me see your deck?”

 Tenjou holds out his hand like it’s not a question but an order and for a moment Dennis wants to just obey orders and hand it over without question for inspection by a senior. But he’s not at Academia and Tenjou isn’t his commanding officer. Dennis can do what he wants. He doesn’t have to do what he’s told.

 “Decks are personal,” he says after a moment before holding out his hand. “Show me yours first.”

 

 Tenjou’s eyes narrow for a moment before he smirks. He goes to shove Dennis back against the lockers before Dennis can’t suppress the teachings so deeply ingrained and grabs Tenjou’s shirt, sweeping around. Tenjou’s eyes widen a hair as Dennis slams him back into the lockers and there’s a moment of the pair staring at each other before Dennis jerks away. Only Tenjou catches his wrist, holding a little too tight to be reassuring.

 He’s just blown his cover. Just like that!

 “Where did you say you were from?” Tenjou says, eyes narrowed.

 “I- uh-” _Think, Dennis, think._ “Um-”

_“Don’t panic,”_ his other half whispers.

 Tenjou pulls him around and Dennis hisses as he back slams against the lockers. This is not good. This is really not good. Tenjou narrows his eyes.

 “Well?” Tenjou says.

 “Military academy,” Dennis whispers. Tenjou frowns and releases his wrist. “I was at a military academy before we came to Heartland.”

 Tenjou steps away and nods. “It would be a shame to let Kurosaki and the Spade branch get their hands on you.”

 “Umm-”

 “Come with me. We’re going to duel.”

 Dennis nods and runs out after Tenjou, not entirely sure what’s suddenly changed his mind but he follows anyway. He’d rather duel than put up with people trying to make him happy and smiley. He wants to focus on what he knows and understands.

 

 Dennis loses. Rather spectacularly, he has to admit. Tenjou Kaito is _not_ a newbie red. This deck is not ready to go against someone like Tenjou. But Tenjou reaches down and Dennis takes his hand to be helped up, ignoring the clapping as Sakaki comes along.

 Sakaki grins. “That was fantastic! You’ve got a bright future here.”

 “I lost,” Dennis grumbles.

 “That’s why you’re at a school,” Sakaki says. “You obviously know your way around the deck. You just need to get yourself together a bit more. You need to work on your deck and get an extra deck.”

 Dennis scowls at them. He lost. He shouldn’t be being praised. They’re all insane. Sakaki laughs and claps his back. Dennis wishes he’d stop doing that!

 And then Dennis is presented with a few pieces of paper. He frowns and Sakaki grins, instructing him to get his parents to fill them out and he can be admitted as early as tomorrow morning if he wants. Dennis scowls back at him, then glares down at the papers. This isn’t fair. He should go and see Kurosaki and the Spade branch. He doesn’t want this ridiculous entertainment duelling.

 

 “I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” Tenjou says at the door.

 “I don’t like him,” Dennis hisses.

 “He likes you,” he replies. “Get used to it.” Dennis shakes his head and Tenjou laughs, pulling Dennis around by the wrist. “I’ll be disappointed if you’re not here tomorrow. I won’t forgive you if you run off to Kurosaki’s side.”

 “What am I? A harem protagonist?” he sneers.

 Tenjou just smirks back and Dennis jerks his wrist away so he can head off and see about finding this Spade branch. Duelling only bring pain and despair. He has no interest in doing it for fun. Never again.

_Again?_

 When did he duel for fun before?

 “I look forward to duelling the real you,” Tenjou calls.

 Dennis stop and turns, glaring at the floor for a moment before turning back to Tenjou. His eyes are narrowed furiously, heart hammering. He doesn’t even know what this is just that Tenjou is _wrong._ Tenjou needs to _stop!_

 “That dragon,” Dennis hisses. Tenjou frowns, taking a step towards him as Dennis steps back towards the school. Like something has taken over him. Like something else is guiding him. Someone else. Another him. “That dragon you call your soul. Do you care for him?”

 “My Galaxy-Eyes?” Tenjou’s frown deepens. “It’s very important to me.”

 “Then stop duelling like that,” he demands.

 “What on earth are you-”

 “Duelling like that, it brings nothing but pain,” he snaps. So much pain. So many screams. “If he’s important to you, stop hurting him. He only wants to please you. Make people happy. Smiles and entertainment duelling. What a joke. You have to do more and more to get their cheers. More and more to earn their praise. You can’t stop. Until there’s nothing left but pain and suffering and agony. Laughter turns to screams. Smiles turn to tears. Duelling can only bring destruction. Stop asking people who care about you so much to walk down that road with you!”

 “You sound like you’re talking from personal experience, Dennis,” Sakaki says.

 “Duelling like you do,” Dennis hisses, glaring up at him. “It’s selfish.”

 He steps back and turns on his heel, striding away. His hands are shaking. His heart is pounding. Blood pumps around his ears. His eyes sting. It’s not right. They had souls. They had souls and they just wanted to make the person they loved most smile and no one understood.

 

 “Next time you duel him,” he hears Sakaki say as he’s leaving, “don’t hold anything back.”

 “You think he’s coming back?” Tenjou replies.

 “I think he needs to,” Sakaki says.

 Like hell is he ever going back to that place. He will never go back to a place where people think the pain of the people who loved them was a thing for entertainment. It’s disgusting.

 

 Dennis finds himself sitting on the bench by the canal. The bench he’d bumped into Kurosaki at. The entire situation had been so surreal. He stares down at the blank forms in his hands. You Show?

 “Not decided yet then?”

 Dennis yelps, jumping nearly out his skin - pitiful that he can actually be snuck up on by a civilian - and turns to find it’s dark but also that intense golden golden eyes are staring down into his.

 “...Zarc?”

 “Kurosaki.” Dennis blinks, finally getting his focus off Kurosaki’s eyes long enough to realise that, yes, it is him. “We met this morning, remember?”

 “Yes, of course,” Dennis laughs weakly. “Sorry, sorry. Just, you reminded me of someone else for a moment there.”

 “Zarc?” Kurosaki says, moving around to sit next to him. Dennis nods, folding up the papers and turning to shuffling his deck nervously. “That name… feels familiar…” Dennis glances up at him and Kurosaki frowns. “Who’s he?”

 Dennis smiles weakly. He’s not entirely sure himself. “Someone very special to me. Someone who asked me to do something very important.”

 “If he’s important to you and asked you to do something, you have to follow through with all you have,” he says. Dennis nods, turning his gaze up towards the sky. “It’s what I’d do for Ruri.”

 “Ruri?”

 “My little sister. She’s the most important thing in the world to me.”

 “Family…” Dennis smiles a little. “Must be nice. People do so much for family.”

 “You… don’t have a family?”

 “Not that I remember.”

 

 There’s a pause and Dennis watches the sky. He still can’t see the stars to guide him. What a pain. Still no help or guidance. He’s not even sure why he always looks up to the sky and the stars to answer him. It doesn’t really make sense. He can only imagine it’s something he was taught when he was younger.

 “You’re good with your hands.”

 Dennis glances down. He’s wandering into his trick shuffling by accident. Oh well.

 “Think of a card.” Kurosaki frowns and Dennis picks out a card. “Right?”

 “How-”

 “Magic.”

 “That’s a duel monsters deck, and that’s a playing card.”

 “I’m a magician.”

 “You’re _weird_.”

 “Mean.”

 But Dennis laughs. He laughs like he hasn’t laughed in so long. For the first time in a long time there’s no guilt. No pain. No one else’s pain. A wholeness Dennis doesn’t ever remember feeling. And for once his other half is quiet at lets him laugh with Kurosaki.

 He’s sure he can read the stars in the sky for the first time in years.


	3. Master Of Suspense

 “Are you making friends?” Barrett says. 

 “No,” Dennis sighs. He frowns and tilts his head back, watching the sky above him. “I’ve been looking at the schools, trying to find her but I’m not getting anywhere.”

 “Dennis.” Dennis glances up at him and Barrett smiles back, putting a hand lightly on his head. “This is not a short term mission. You have to get used to this place and fully immerse yourself.”

 “I know, I know,” he says, shaking his head. “But it’s so weird here, sir. Everyone is cold and ignores each other and they duel for fun and they act like losing isn’t a big deal and that Sakaki guys keeps calling me Dennis.”

 “That is your name.”

 “Is way too familiar! Yuuri’s the only one who calls me Dennis regularly and he’s Yuuri.”

 Barrett nods and Dennis blows on his cocoa. “People do seem reluctant to tell him off. I was under the impression you two got along?”

 “To an extent,” Dennis replies. Barrett nods. “I’m not really afraid of him and I don’t think he dislikes me. To be honest, I’m not really sure I’m on his radar.”

 “He knows your name,” Barrett says and sips his coffee. The pair are sitting on the bench where he’s begun regularly meeting Kurosaki. He’s glad he’s not got used to late mornings yet. Getting up to meet Barrett this early hasn’t become a problem. “I think that alone means you’re somewhere on his radar.” 

 

 Dennis sighs and drinks slowly. “I’d rather just not have people getting overly friendly with me. Why can’t people just do things at a level I’m comfortable at?”

 “You really are so much trouble,” he sighs and Dennis glares upat him. “You were chosen for this for a reason, Dennis, and not just your rank. If just anyone could do this job, don’t you think we’d have sent Phoenix or Tenjouin or Yuuri?”

 “I suppose.”

 “There are many fantastic students around your age and rank,” he continues. “You were chosen for a reason.”

 “Which is?”

 “You’re friendly.”

 “That’s it?”

 “That’s all I’m telling you.”

 Dennis groans. “I hate you sometimes.”

 “Good,” Barrett laughs, ruffling his hair fondly. “Every teen should hate his father figure a little bit at some stage in his life.”

 “You’re not my dad,” Dennis laughs.

 “It’s me or The Professor, I’m afraid.”

 “There are plenty of other responsible adults at Academia,” he huffs.

 “Name one more reasonable than me?” Dennis puffs out his cheeks and leans back on the bench, gazing up at the night sky. “Problem?”

 “Can’t see the sky,” Dennis murmurs. “Can’t see the stars.”

 “You like seeing the stars? I didn’t know. I would have taught you more.”

 “Not like you can see them from here anyway.”

 Barrett smiles and pets his head once more. “When you come home then.”

 “Sounds good. Thanks.” There are footsteps coming towards them and Dennis tilts his head. Kurosaki’s figure is coming through the darkness. “Kurosaki.”

 “I thought you said you didn’t have any friends?” Barrett says, standing from the bench. 

 “I don’t,” Dennis mutters. “We just run the same route.” He stands and brushes himself off. “I’ll report in if I find anything.”

 “Good luck.” 

 

 Barrett pats his head as he walks away and Dennis smiles after him. It’s nice to have a little something of home, at least for a moment. He turns, leaning against the back of the bench and waiting for Kurosaki. 

 “Are you ready to go?” Dennis calls.

 “You’re early,” Kurosaki says, gazing off in the direction Barrett had gone. “Who was that?”

 “You’re worried about me?” he laughs.

 “You’re meeting strange men in the darkness,” he replies with a slight glare. “And then he left the second someone turned up. It’s suspicious.”

 “He’s just checking up on me,” Dennis replies. “He’s the closest thing I have to a dad. Apparently.” 

 “Apparently?” Dennis grins and Kurosaki rolls his eyes. “Let’s get going. You don’t ever make sense. Have you decided to come look at Spade branch yet?”

 “You really are trying to seduce to the dark side me, aren’t you?” he laughs as they run.

 “I’m trying to stop anymore seemingly sensible people having their brains turned to mush but their ridiculous entertainment duels,” Kurosaki says.

 “I know, it’s ridiculous, right?” Dennis huffs. “Duelling for entertainment. Duels are a battlefield.” 

 “You certainly shouldn’t be messing around with their ridiculous tricks and flashy but pointless moves. Just to keep the crowd guessing? It’s disgusting. Duelling’s a sport. Your audience is perfectly content watching a fierce battle.”

 “You think so? The entire thing is a farce. Audiences are only there for bloodlust.” 

 “You have a very low opinion of professional duelling.”

 “Duels are weapons. It’s a battlefield. It’s war. Glorifying that is wrong.”

 “Do you think?”

 “Don’t you?” Kurosaki frowns at him and Dennis scowls. “Do you believe duel monsters have souls?”

 “I’m not sure. I believe there’s something special about them.”

 “Isn’t making your partners fight just as cruel as making animals fight?”

 “I suppose it makes sense when you put it like that.” 

 “They’re willing to step onto the battlefield with you need it, but to make them fight for fun is cruel. For laughter and smiles? Bloodsport is all the same. Just like any addiction. It starts out harmless, fun and games like Sakaki says, but the audience gets bored. They want more and more and it gets worse until nothing but death and destruction will satisfy them and suddenly even people are no different to cards and-”

 “And cards are as real as people,” Shun says.

 “...yeah…”

 “I have dreams like that sometimes. Cards that are real. Real people that become cards. War and chaos. Ever since Yuuto picked up that card.”

 “Card?”

 “Doesn’t matter.”

 Dennis nods. Of course it doesn’t. It doesn’t matter that they feel the same. It doesn’t matter that they both have this odd dream of cards and people somehow changing places. Dennis, of course, can tell himself he’s seen people carded at Academia. It’s premonition of what’s to come, but it feels like more. Like something he’s already lived through.

 

 “Tenjou doesn’t seem like he belongs there,” Dennis muses aloud.

 “Don’t let him fool you,” Kurosaki says. “He’s as soft-hearted as the rest of them. It’s his little brother that does it to him.”

 “Aren’t you a big brother too?”

 “Ruri isn’t that much younger than me. She’s only a few years. Haruto is a lot younger. He spends all his time pandering to him.”

 “I wonder what that’s like,” he sighs.

 “To be soft and pander to younger siblings?” Kurosaki replies.

 Dennis laughs. “To be honest, I imagine it’s a lot like being bullied by Yuuri.”

 “Yuuri?”

 “Ah, one of the kids from school,” he says. “He’s younger and kinda bratty and scary and spoilt.”

 “Sounds awful and a lot like having a younger sibling.” 

 

 They pause at the point where they usually split off, hesitating today. Dennis pauses on the steps and Kurosaki gazes back at him. How strange. The more time he spends with Kurosaki, the more walking away from him seems strange. The closer he wants to be. The less he wants to walk away. 

 “Tenjou already thinks I’ve stolen you away way from Clover,” Kurosaki says. “He was rather mad at me when we met to at the tournament last weekend. Stop by after school today? At least visit? There’s no point having him mad at me for no reason. At least have a look.”

 Dennis frowns for a moment before glancing away. “I’ll have a look.”

 “After school today?” Dennis nods. “Wait for me outside. I’ll meet you there.”

 “Alright,” Dennis murmurs, stepping away up the stairs. “I’ll meet you there.” 

 “Yeah. I look forward to it.”

 “Look forward to it?” Kurosaki blinks and jerks his head away. “Bye then…”

 It’s awkward. That’s definitely the most awkward goodbye yet. He walks away slowly, back towards his apartment. He doesn’t understand what’s going on with him and Kurosaki. It’s weird. There’s a strange tension fizzing in the air between them. This entire place. It’s so strange. It’s making him feel so weird. 

 

 “Trapeze Magician…” Dennis murmurs, gazing down the the new card Barrett had given to him. His new partner. “I’ll do my best to look after you from now on then.”

 Maybe he should consider going to a school. He knows roughly what time schools finish around here. He’s been searching for the girl after all. It’s far earlier than class ever got out at Academia. He supposes all he can do is sit around and tweak his deck and wait. They’re asking him to play without aggression. Damage negation and trickery. And yet… it feels like a safer way to play. To protect his partners and find another way.

 

 It still feels far too early when Dennis goes to meet up with Kurosaki at Spade Branch Duel School. He sits outside on a bench, watching the kids heading inside in school uniforms. He really should consider getting into a school. He probably looks totally out of place.

 “Macfield.” 

 He turns. “Kurosaki.”

 “Let’s go,” he says, walking towards the school. Dennis gets up and follows him towards the school. Kurosaki looks interesting in his school uniform. Very different to the dark brooding young man he sees so often. “Spade is very different to Clover.”

 “I’m seeing that already,” Dennis says. 

 It’s definitely more like Academia. Everyone is still far too happy though. They’re enjoying themselves. Acting like the world is right and nothing is ever going to change it. Aiming to debut as professional duellists. What a joke. It makes him uncomfortable. 

 

 There’s a boy down in the arena duelling. Dennis frowns at him. Something about him feels familiar.  He pauses, watching the duel with an uncomfortable churning in his stomach.

 “Yuuto,” Kurosaki tells him, coming up to his side. “My best friend. And I think he’s trying to date my sister.”

 “Can’t have that,” Dennis says quietly. “It’d be awful if she started dating before you.”

 “Watch it, Macfield. We’re not friendly enough for that kind of teasing.” 

 “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find a nice girl soon enough.”

 “I don’t think I’m looking for a nice girl.”

 Dennis smiles. “You’re the kind of idiot who wants a bad girl, huh?”

 Kurosaki blinks at him like he might have missed something. But he doesn’t say anything so Dennis doesn’t either. They watch the duel for a bit before a teacher finds them. He’s far more teacherly than Sakaki. He thanks Kurosaki for the referral and leads Dennis away to an office to chat. Dennis gets to explain he’s been raised at a military school, that his deck is new since they were always confiscated at school. He gets to actually form his backstory and cover. And then the teacher has him duel. Not against their champion like Kaito, but against another beginner at the school. This goes a lot better than his duel against Kaito. 

 

 Xyz summoning is strange. It feels awkward and wrong. He’d learnt at Academia, the Professor had taught him himself, even taking him to Standard to see how duel schools there taught it. Dennis knows his is fake compared to those in this world, but it still feels awkward and weird. The summoning energy isn’t at all what he’s used to. Even so, Trapeze Magician beside him feels oddly right. He giggles and smiles at Dennis and Dennis smiles back. His new partner.

 “You’ve got a lot of potential,” the teacher says, handing him papers. More forms, huh? “If you want to join us, fill out the forms and have your guardian sign. Kurosaki says Clover Branch is already interested, so feel free to take your time and consider things seriously. It’s a big decision.” 

 “It is,” Dennis replies, folding the papers. “Thank you.” 

 He heads out the hall and down the steps but pauses, gazing back at the school. Should he wait for Kurosaki? He frowns and tilts his head. He and Kurosaki aren’t that close, are they? He’s not that interested in weather he’s going to attend or not, is he? He turns away, returning to his apartment. He ends up sitting at his desk, shuffling his cards and thinking things through. Barrett said it’s not a short term mission. He should immerse himself fully in the world around him. How ridiculous. He just needs to find this girl, right? Then he can go home.

 His gaze moves back to Trapeze Magician and his fingers brush the card lightly. There’s a quiet, ghostly laugh and arms wrapped gently around his shoulders. Dennis smiles to himself. 

 “You’re kinda fond of me too, huh?” Dennis says. “I’m glad. I think we’ll get along. I think I had a partner before, you know. Someone special, who completed me. I think I miss him. I don’t think I’m ready to move on from that.” 

 

 There’s banging on his door and Dennis jolts upright, turning to stare at it. What? No one ever knocks on his door. No one knows he lives here. He’s not exactly friendly with people in his building. Maybe it’s Barrett? 

 Still, he tucks away his Academia duel disk beneath the bed and stretches up to gaze through the spyhole in the door. He frowns and steps back, debating his options before unlocking the door and opening it up.

 “Kurosaki?”

 “You didn’t wait,” Kurosaki says.

 “I didn’t realise I was supposed to,” Dennis replies. “Umm, how did you know-”

 “It wasn’t hard to work out,” he says. “From your running route and the direction you head off in. I just asked a few doormen if they knew an obnoxiously bright redhead.”

 “Thanks,” he mutters. There’s a moment of stillness, the pair gazing at each other before Dennis steps aside. “Did you… wanna come in…?”

 

 Kurosaki nods and steps inside, letting Dennis shut the door behind him. He glances around Dennis’ apartment and he suddenly feels a bit self conscious. It’s not much. Just one room and a bathroom. Nothing special or fancy. Although compared to his dorm room, it’s very nice.

 “You live here alone? I expected someone-”

 “No, just me,” Dennis sighs. “Was there something you wanted?”

 Kurosaki stiffens slightly. Then frowns and sits on the chair at Dennis’ desk. “I saw your duel.”

 “It wasn’t great, was it?” he laughs awkwardly, sitting on the foot of the bed. “Not a great first impression.”

 “You won and you'll win more with practice. It’s just a matter of time,” Kurosaki says. Dennis frowns. There’s something oddly familiar about that too. “Don’t panic.”

_  “Don’t panic.” _

 Dennis stares at him but Kurosaki doesn’t seem to notice, turning to his deck on the desk. “That Trapeze Magician… you looked awkward summoning him.”

 “I’m not used to Xyz summoning yet,” he replies with an awkward smile. “It was my first time with him. It’s funny, a summon with so little skill involved feels so tricky.”

 “So little skill?” Kurosaki says. 

 “Well, yeah, you just get two monster of the same level and, bam, overpowered monsters,” Dennis replies. “No spells, no effort, very little conditions, just two monsters. It’s kind simplistic and unskilled.” 

 “What kind of weird summoning are you used to?” he says. 

 Dennis blinks. Ah, right. Fusion isn’t a thing here. “Ritual summoning.”

 “No one uses Ritual summoning around here,” Kurosaki says. “It’s over complicated and inconsistent.”

 “Not if you play it right.”

 “Xyz summoning can be just as complex-”

 “Two monsters and overlay. What’s so hard about that. With Ritual summoning, you have to pick up the right cards, right material, right levels, and a spell card, all as quickly as possible. Your deck has to be perfectly tuned. You just need two level fours.”

 “You-”

 He grabs Dennis’ collar and yanks him up, glaring down into his eyes, faces  little too close to be entirely comfortable. There’s an odd tension Dennis doesn’t quite understand. After a long moment, Kurosaki shoves him back onto the bed and storms away.

 “I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he says, already halfway out the door.

 

 Dennis scowls as the door shuts. What the hell was that?!


End file.
